The present invention relates to a belt type continuously variable transmission. More specifically, the present invention relates to a belt type continuously variable transmission that includes a primary shaft to which power is input; and a secondary shaft that is arranged parallel to the primary shaft, and to which the power input to the primary shaft, which is varied in speed steplessly via a belt, is transmitted, wherein the primary shaft is supported on a case via a first rolling element bearing, and the secondary shaft is supported on the case via a second rolling element bearing.
A conventional belt type continuously variable transmission of this kind includes a primary shaft and a secondary shaft, and the transmission is accommodated in a case. Power from an engine is input to the primary shaft, and the power input to the primary shaft is varied in speed steplessly via a circular belt and transmitted to the secondary shaft. (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-113635 for an example.) In this transmission, rolling element bearings for supporting the primary shaft and the secondary shaft are fitted into the case, and stopper plates that hold down the outer race of each rolling element bearing are fixed to the case with bolts.